


Boyfriend

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 3, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Cecile Horton/Joe West, Minor Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Rip Hunter Lives, Team as Family, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, Wally West-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: "Wally West is and has been many things in his life; a son, a brother, a brother-in-law, a friend, a student, a sprinter, a hero, a legend ... but the most important thing for him is the new title that was added to that list seven months ago.BoyfriendRip's Boyfriend"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Iris West & Wally West, Joe West & Wally West, Rip Hunter/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Wally perspective  
> ____
> 
> Au Season 3 Legends of Tomorrow 
> 
> Au Season 4 Flash
> 
> After narrowly saving Rip from dying in the explosion. He and Wally get close to the point of admitting their feelings for each other and starting a relationship.
> 
> The legends are the first to know and now, after seven months of relationship, it's up to the Flash team.

Wally West is and has been many things in his life; a son, a brother, a brother-in-law, a friend, a student, a sprinter, a hero, a legend ... but the most important thing for him is the new title that was added to that list seven months ago.

Boyfriend

Rip's Boyfriend

He likes to say it, how it sounds in his head and when speaking out loud, he likes how Rip says it while looking at him like he can't believe it's true, he likes how Nate calls him that instead of "KId Flash" or " West ”to tease him without knowing that he loves to be called that,  
he likes how Sara says it to joke with Rip making the ex-timemaster's cheeks take on that beautiful red tone so hard to get, but most of all he likes how, when they are snuggling up watching either a series or a movie, Rip looks at him with his sweet smile muttering his new favorite title.

He love it.

But if there is something he does not like is how Iris pronounces it, as if it were something horrible and reprehensible. Although he may not like how he says it because Rip is looking at his sister with well-concealed pain in his eyes.

And Wally, when they had started dating, had promised himself, and Sara and Mick, that he would never let his boyfriend suffer again, not if he could help it.

-"Enough, Iris."- Wally growled at his older sister making everyone present (Joe, Barry, Rip, Cecile, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry and Iris herself) look at him in amazement.

-"Wally, I'm just saying it's not okay…"- Iris started to reply once she recovered from the surprise of being scolded / growled by her younger brother.

-"I don't care what you think, you're not the one to judge me."- He interrupted her furiously, feeling his whole body ready to run and lash out at her giving him the same as his own sister.He calmed down even more when he felt Rip take his left hand with his right hand, making him sigh and look at him. They both smiled before Wally looked back at his older sister.-"I don't want to fight with you, Iris, you are my sister and I love you, but if you disrespect my boyfriend again, I will have no problem in pointing out that Barry and yours is almost incestuous since until a few years ago you saw him as a brother."-he did not hesitate to reveal and warn Wally to Iris, who in surprise looked at her husband. Barry just shrugged, knowing better not to mess with it mostly because he agreed with Wally.

And in truth, Allen did not want to get in the middle of a fight in which he would be the third in contention, the one that he, the one who would end up badly.

-"Son"-Joe interrupted before Iris said something that would only make the situation worse-"It's not what I expected to happen when you left but if you're happy, I am too."-He ended up saying and it is that after Eddie's death he had decided to be more open when accepting the relationships of his children, even if it was with former teachers of the time who had not yet been born in this epoch and were almost ten years older than Wally.

But if Rip made Wally happy, Joe wouldn't get in the way any more if he threatened the other man than he would if he hurt his son.

-"Thanks, Dad."- Wally said, relaxing as he looked at the older West.

-"Detective."-was the grateful response, with an affirmative movement of the head, from Rip as he became more attached to his boyfriend, who released his hand to wrap his arm around Rip's waist.

Joe nodded in response as he turned to receive Cecile in his arms, mirroring almost the same posture they were in as Harry with Cisco and Wally with Rip while Caitlin, Iris and Barry stood apart.

Iris grimaced, crossing her arms, but wisely didn't comment as the others came over to congratulate the happy couple on their relationship.

Wally just hoped that, even if it were later than soon, his sister would support him and accept their relationship because he had no intention of getting away from Rip today or ever.

_______

-"Hey, are you okay?" -

Wally stopped staring at the ceiling and turned his head to fixate on Rip, who had just entered his bedroom (he of the two), who was wearing only his underwear and the Star Labs sweatshirt that he had given him for his six-month anniversary as he watched him with concern.

The young sprinter smiled at his boyfriend and opened his arms to which Rip rolled his eyes but still went to bed sitting on Wally's lap letting the younger man wrap his arms around him.

-"Wally, please."- Rip asked in a sigh, burying his face in the younger man's neck, leaving a kiss there.

-"I'm fine."-sighed Wally hugging against if his boyfriend feeling like he was starting to leave kisses on his neck- "Just a little tired".-

-"Aha."-The older commented without clearly believing him as he continued kissing the sprinter's neck.

Wally sighed closing his eyes taking the sheets with his right hand to cover them both while leaning better against the headboard.- "Do you think that Iris ... that she ...?"-He did not know how to express it but he knew that he could not hide it from his boyfriend anymore .

Rip seemed to understand, understand him better than anyone even when it was just two strangers drinking together the first day they saw each other.

It was something that no one had ever even tried, understand him without needing many words, without judging him, loving him with all that he was.

And god, if he didn't love Rip more for it, maybe even since he came before him in that wrinkled suit and beautiful hazel eyes looking at him saying his name.

And now, almost a year later from that moment, here they were ... and he couldn't be happier, putting Iris's reaction aside.

-"I'm sure she will come."-Rip said after leaving a last kiss on Wally's neck, wrapping his arms around the opposite neck-"She's your sister, she just wants to protect you from a possible perverted time traveler."- He joked, pulling out a laugh. of his young boyfriend who brought their foreheads together.

-"Possible pervert time traveler, eh?"-He hinted leaving a short but full of feelings kiss on the lips of Rip, who nodded once they broke their kiss.-"It happens that I want a possible pervert and adorable time traveler."- he continued the joke, earning a raised eyebrow from Hunter.

-"Adorable, um…"-Rip snorted before moving his arms to support his hands to rest them on Wally's abdomen forcing him to lie down.- "I'll show you adorable, West."-

Wally laughed allowing himself to be dominated for a moment before making clear his acquired strength as a meta-human to turn them around and leave Rip trapped between his body and the bed, grinning in amusement at the adorable pout the former time master made at it.A side of the former captain of the legends that only a lucky few knew.

-"Cheater."-Rip complained accusing him, making his boyfriend laugh more, which made him smile.-"Are you going to do something or not, Wally?"- Funny challenge making the youngest stop laughing and look at him with love and lust in his eyes.

-"You're going to regret those words, Hunter."-

-"Promises, promises…"- Rip prompted.

Needless to say, Wally taught he that it wasn't just promises.

And the matter of Iris was forgotten, for the moment.


End file.
